Connections Young Justice
by enter-witty-username-here
Summary: Phantom is Bruce Wayne's new ward and new member of the team but what if she's already has a bigger connection with one of the members then they realise


THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO CONSTROTIVE CRITISM IS WELCOMED (PLEASE DON T BE MEAN).

"But what if they don't like me-"

"Dawn -"

"What if the don't accept m-"

"Dawn -"

"What if they don't like having a girl on the tea-?"

"Dawn!"  
The young girl looked stopped and looked up, "Yes?" she asked timidly.

Bruce sighed, "You must calm down."

That was the wrong thing to say.

"Calm? Calm?" Dawn said, going into hysterics again, "How can I possibly remain calm? They've already formed a bond and I'm just barging in and-"

"Dawn!" he said, grabbing her shoulders, "Take a deep breath and let us have a seat."

The two sat down on a bench just outside of the main hall. The team would be there soon and their first impression of her shouldn't be...this. Bruce carefully pieced his thoughts together, decided what to say and what to keep in his head. He did not want his new ward to go back to worrying about things that had no need for it.

"Dawn," he began slowly, "why don't you calmly explain to me what troubles you, one at a time."

Dawn was silent for a moment, trying to decide where to start. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began.

"I m a girl and well it s mainly boys they may not like it." she stated, trying her best to remain calm. Bruce could not help but let out a small chuckle. "Bruce!" she said snapping out of her calm state.

"I am sorry Dawn," Bruce replied, "it's just that they are teenage boys, they will want another girl on the team." Dawn looked a bit reassured by Bruce s statement. "Okay?" he then said to make sure that issue was cleared up.

"Okay," Dawn said realizing that that thought was childish. She looked up at Bruce, who was silently telling her to go on. "And they've already formed a bond and I am just barging in and messing it all up and-"

"Dawn..."

Dawn remixes what she was doing and stopped herself, "right, remain calm. Must remain calm."

They sat in silence as he waited for her to stop. She took deep breaths and her eyes closed. It wasn't until she opened her large blue eyes.

"Dawn," he began as cautious as ever, "There is no need to worry about this. Yes they have 'formed a bond' already, and yes it will take some time for them to get used to you-"

"Bruce!"

"-but they will. They will. Things take time and trust me; they will accept you much sooner than you think."

She just stared up at him, her eyes wide and unsure. Not fully convinced yet not fully against it either.

'Recognizing Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian, Robin, The Flash, Kid Flash, Superboy, Aquaman, Aqualad, Red Tornado, Black Canary.'

"There here," Dawn stated getting nervous, "oh my god there here. I thought they weren't supposed to be here until later, until much much much later."

"They are actually here right on time," Bruce said, "Which is surprising because both Flashes are here."

Dawn gave a nervous laugh, but still smiled.

"It is almost time," Bruce stated firmly.

Dawn calmed herself down and plastered a smile to her face. A real one, not a fake one.

"Where s Batman" a voice rang into the hall.

"Are you ready Phantom?" he asked proudly.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied, full of confidence that was still sinking in.

"He will be here soon." said a robotic voice as they made their way down the hall.

They could see them now; their backs were toward the heroes and dressed in civilian clothing.

"Oh," said a much younger human voice.

Bruce took a glance at his ward as the stepped into the room. She had one arm across her holding the other and her small smile across her face. The smile did not falter as the boys and Martian turned around.

"This is the Batman s niece, Phantom," Black Canary lied.

"Hi," she said only a small hint of shyness in her perky voice.

"I like this gig more every minute," Kid Flash whispered to Robin,

"What about Miss M" Robin said with a grin.

"I can flirt with two girls no problem" Kid Flash said speeding towards Phantom. "Hey I m Kid Flash, fastest boy alive and that s the others Robin, Aqualad, Miss M and Superboy. My names the only one worth remembering."

Phantoms face lit up as he introduced everyone, well sort of introduced everyone "It s nice to meet you." she said.  
Kid Flash, Robin, Miss Martian and Aqualad walked over to her and the smile on her face did not falter. Superboy slowly walked behind them coming to meet the new girl.

"Hey so you re kinda like my sister?" Robin asked,

"I suppose." she said looking up at the youngest boy.

He returned a small smile. That s so aster,"

"Another girl yes I m not the only one" said Miss Martian, she slowly turned around to look at the boys "Hello Megan, sorry guys,"

"It s ok we understand," Aqualad said, "Welcome to the team Phantom,"

Batman went to go stand by the proud - even if they did not express it - league. He looked back at Dawn, who was smiling happily and answering the questions they asked her. As he watched her meet the team one thought came into his mind.

_"She is going to be fine."_


End file.
